


it's golden (like daylight)

by jbhmalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Rated T for swearing, a tiny bit of angst cause luke is unsure but it's nothing much, it's just luke being brave enough to finally put on makeup, takes place before the rock in rio show in 2017, too many uses of the word pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbhmalum/pseuds/jbhmalum
Summary: Luke has always been fascinated by the idea of looking pretty.There’s power in pretty things, is what he's always told himself. They make heads turn and cheeks burn red and brighten eyes better than the sun in the summer ever will. Pretty things have raged wars and brought people together, by only virtue of existing, and how could Luke not be fascinated by that?*or: Michael walks in on Luke putting makeup on
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	it's golden (like daylight)

**Author's Note:**

> hello, here is me with, would you believe it, a muke fic that isn't built on angst and miscommunication are we proud of me yet?  
> anyway yeah this is all, hope you like it, enjoy! xx

Luke has always been fascinated by the idea of looking pretty.

He’s not really sure where it came from. As far as he knows, he’s always loved pretty things. Pretty wildflowers he would pick up for his mom (or secretly keep to himself) in the field close to their house. Pretty designs on the walls of his childhood best friend’s room. Pretty girls and their soft cheeks and doe eyes. Sometimes pretty boys, unaware that it was the way Luke was seeing them.

There’s power in pretty things, is what Luke has always told himself. They make heads turn and cheeks burn red and brighten eyes better than the sun in the summer ever will. Pretty things have raged wars and brought people together, by only virtue of existing, and how could Luke not be fascinated by that?

Looking down at the glitter in his hands, Luke thinks that this is one of the prettiest things out there. Makeup. People put it on and suddenly their beauty is shining brighter, in a different light. And he’s been musing, often, about his own beauty being showcased like this. He thinks he would look so much better; not because he doesn’t look good now, but because he’d be happy and happy people usually glow the brightest. 

He knows people don't always wear makeup to look pretty, necessarily. He knows that’s not always the point, but that would be the point for him. It is.

With a slight sigh, Luke brings his cup of rosy herbal tea to his lips and looks around the dressing room one last time to make sure no one has entered while he was daydreaming. He's not really supposed to be here. It's barely three p.m., and they're not meant to be on stage for another six hours at least.

But his bandmates woke up excited to explore Rio, especially his boyfriend — Michael had thought it fitting to scream about exploring the world before kissing Luke good morning — and that was when it started today, probably. Luke had gone with them in the morning, because it would have been a shame to be in fucking Brazil and not go out and explore it, and he'd spent the whole three hours they were there plastered to Michael's side while he looked around. Everything was pretty. The sun was shining on the buildings that looked like summer and Michael’s eyes were sparkling with awe and the people were full of joy.

And Luke had felt like being part of it in his own way. Not just an audience member, for once.

They’d eaten lunch together, then gone to the City of Rock to meet a few important people that Luke has already forgotten about and to visit the stadium. It’s… it’s huge. Like, intimidating but also the most exciting thing ever kind of huge. Calum and Ashton had been shouting in excitement while looking at every corner of the place like it was divine or something, and Luke could understand that, but he’d been too busy watching Michael be silently awestruck like he’d been at the city. That was pretty for how real it was. Michael, in his element, looking the happiest ever.

The others had left quite soon afterwards, not without trying to get Luke to come with them. 

“You're not coming?” Michael had pouted, and Luke had smiled at him.

“No, sorry. I think I want to take it all in before I have to sing in front of this many people. You know how I get.”

That was only part of the reason why, but Michael didn't need to know the other one. Which was that all the mirrors in the dressing room had just been here, looking at him saying  _ hey, look at yourself _ and Luke had looked and his face had seemed so soft and gentle, framed by his growing curls, but there was something about it that wasn't sitting right with him. And he'd known exactly what it was.

“Well, if you're sure,” Michael had said with a light kiss to Luke’s lips. “Call us if you change your mind, yeah? We'll tell you where we are.” Luke had nodded, and Michael had smiled brightly, and then he’d joined Calum and Ashton outside.

That was an hour ago. And for the past hour Luke has done nothing but stand in front of one of the mirrors, drinking his rapidly cooling tea, looking at his face from every possible angle and touching the makeup items on the table without ever doing anything with them.

He should probably start before the others come back. Which isn’t going to be before a while, but at this rate ‘a while’ could come very quickly if Luke just keeps standing there.

It’s just that he hasn’t done this in a hot minute, and barely ever. He keeps the small black bag hidden at the bottom of his suitcase, and it stays there most of the time. There’s not much in it. Some glitter eyeshadow, some mascara and brushes that he may or may not have stolen from his ex-girlfriend, some fancy chapstick that smells like cherry and a tiny tube of liquid blush.

He’s only ever tried the blush. It’s not hard to put on, for starters, and he always tells himself that if someone were to ask questions, it would be easy to pass off as being too hot or too cold. No one has asked any of the three times he’s used it in the past year or so. He thinks he may have seen the boys look a little more intently last time, but neither of them had said anything, so he’s not sure if they actually noticed or not.

Luke opens the glitter eyeshadow, and with a last  _ you can do this _ to himself dips his finger in the gold looking cream. He has no clue how to properly put this on. He hasn’t really watched any tutorials or anything like that, too scared it would make this too real — even though he wants it to be real, but brains make no sense — and at the makeup store when he bought it he hadn’t dared ask for the same reason and more.

Deciding to wing it, he leans closer to the mirror and brings his glitter coated finger to his eyelid. The light above the mirror is harsh and bright, and the pigments stick out as soon as they’re covering Luke’s skin.  _ “Oh,” _ he whispers to the empty room, a dumb smile creeping up on his face. Maybe there was no need to be hesitant about this.

The small patch of gold looks great, Luke decides, so he scoops up some more of it until it covers the rest of the eyelid, and when it’s done he leans back again, letting out a contented sigh at his reflection. It’s a bit messy, the edges not so smooth looking and some glitter has fallen on his cheekbone, but Luke doesn’t really mind it that much. It looks like stardust on his face, anway. The thought makes him smile even more.

The gold is making the blue of his eye pop, and he can’t help but think that’s a good thing. Michael always jokes that someone could easily drown in the sea of Luke’s eyes, and though that’s most likely an exaggeration, he knows Michael actually loves his eyes. Maybe he should see them like this.

Luke shakes his head. No, this isn’t an option. How would he even bring this up? ‘ _ Hi Michael, how would you fancy seeing my pretty eyes covered in glitter? Yes, glitter,  _ makeup _ , is that the kind of thing you’re into?’ _ Not that Luke is scared this would turn Michael away. He has to give his boyfriend some credit here.

Faster than he would have thought Luke does the other eye, happy that the whole thing isn’t too messed up and that both eyes are looking quite similarly done. He’s relieved that he likes it. Not that he thought he wouldn’t, but he’s been wanting to do it for so long that it feels like a weight is suddenly off his shoulders.

He finishes the last of his tea, then takes a step back. Puts on a big smile, one that lights his eyes up, and there he is. The guy looking back at him in the mirror is shining. He’s covered in gold glitter and he looks just the kind of pretty he wanted and it looks all out of place with his torn plain white shirt but Luke couldn’t care less. He’s glowing and he’s got  _ makeup  _ on his eyes and he could absolutely cry any second now. He’s pretty sure that wouldn’t be a disproportionate reaction.

Still he stops the tears before they can rise to his eyes, because that could mess everything up and he doesn’t want that.

He takes the blush, puts a small dot on each cheek and then proceeds to rub it in. He watches faded red paint his cheeks, the colour bringing his face to light instantly.

He’s barely put the tube back in the bag when the door opens loudly, smacking against the wall.

“Luke!” Michael shouts, excited. “I bought you some sick tea from this place we just went to and I just came to give it to you before it cools down and I’ll be on my– Luke? You okay?”

Obviously Michael would think he isn’t; Luke’s face is hidden behind his hands and his body is tense from head to toe and from Michael’s vintage point it must look like he’s crying and trying to hide it.

Michael can’t be here. He can’t, Luke isn’t  _ ready  _ for Michael to be here. This isn’t– this isn’t okay. Is it? What is Luke going to tell him?

_ “The truth”, _ his own voice sounds back to him, uncharacteristically wise. The truth, because Michael won’t hate him for being honest. Because Michael loves him no matter what, even though he’s never said it in so many words. Because Luke owes it to himself to be authentic and real.

Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. He’s being prevented from having to muster up the courage to bring up the topic with Michael. Not that he doesn’t need that courage right now, because this is terrifying, but at least part of the issue has been resolved.

“Luke? Is there something wrong? Talk to me please.”

“I promise I’m okay,” Luke says finally.

“You look like you’re crying.”

“I’m not, I  _ promise.” _ He’s not that far from it, but he’s not lying right now. “Just, hum. I want to show you something.”

“What is it?” Michael asks, frown in his voice.

_ Promise you won’t be mad, _ he almost asks, but that would be undermining Michael’s character and integrity. Michael is truly a good person, one of the best Luke has ever known. He would never get mad about something as trivial as a guy with makeup on; Luke just can’t think this about him, that wouldn’t be fair.

“I’ll just show you, yeah?”

“Yeah, sure,” Michael says, coming up right behind Luke with a hand rubbing between his shoulders. Some tension leaves Luke’s body at this, easily soothed by Michael’s touch. He’s got nothing to worry about here. Michael is  _ safe. _ Luke has to trust that.

“Just know this isn’t easy,” he settles on. He can do this.

With a resigned sigh Luke takes his hands off his face slowly, not daring to open his eyes and face the light yet. Just– one more minute before he turns around. But Michael’s hand on his shoulders comes to a stop, and so does his breathing next to Luke’s ear as he lets out a soft, almost reverent  _ “oh, Luke”. _

Slightly alarmed, but mostly confused, Luke blinks his eyes open only to be met with his sparkling reflection three feet in front of him, Michael shadowing it closely. It’s as if the light dims suddenly as a lump closes up his throat, hard to swallow past.

He closes his eyes again, back in the safety of the darkness.

He’d forgotten where he was. He can’t believe he just forgot all the mirrors in here when it was them that prompted Luke to stay behind and doll himself up. Now his palms are sweaty and his heart is starting to beat a bit too fast in his chest and he can't bring himself to look at Michael's face why did he think he could do this–

Arms wrap themselves around his middle from behind, a warm embrace Luke knows all too well and that is nothing but comforting and calming. Especially paired with Michael’s cheek coming up next to his, fresh skin grazing his.

“Luke.” 

No answer. 

“Luke, look at me.”

“No.”

“Please? I want to look at you.”

“But why?”

Luke hears Michael let out a fond sigh, feels the brush of chapped lips on his cheek.

“Because,” Michael starts, the sincerity in his voice almost catching Luke off-guard. “You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid eyes on, and it would be a shame if no one were able to appreciate you like you deserve.”

The words dance around in Luke’s mind, twirling and getting caught up into each other until they fall into place to make sense, finally, and Luke has to catch his breath before it can escape him fully.

Ever so slowly Luke opens his eyes again, doesn’t shy away from his own reflection this time. There’s no reason to. Michael’s holding him tight, close to him from head to toe, and his face, although neither too rugged nor chiselled, is a stark contrast with Luke’s own glowing one.

Michael smiles at him, all soft and warm, squeezes Luke’s middle once before one of his hands comes up to graze Luke’s cheek with the tip of his fingers.

“Hi,” he says softly.

“Hi,” Luke says back, a timid smile creeping up on his own face.

“So, you’ve been hiding this from me?”

Luke shrugs, his face flushing.

“Not really. I mean, I’ve never put this on before.”

“Wait, really?” Michael’s voice is tinted with surprise.

“Well, I’ve had some blush on like, three times. You guys never noticed, I don’t think.”

Michael hums, pensive, before tugging on Luke’s shoulder. “Turn around for me?”

As if pulled in, Luke does as asked, ending up with his face a breath away from Michael’s. He’s struck by the sheer beauty of his boyfriend’s face, more round yet somehow more defined than it’s ever been. His hair, getting longer by the day, too, his fringe falling messily on his forehead. The clear green of his kind eyes that Luke would mistake as clear blue in a certain light if he didn’t know them so well. 

“You’re so pretty,” Luke can’t help but say, to which Michael lets out a stunned chuckle.

“ _ Me? _ I– I mean, thank you. But if I’m pretty then what the hell are you?”

“Huh, also pretty?” Luke tries, the confidence behind the words not real, but he feels good saying it out loud. Especially when Michael’s face lights up with a smile.

“And more,” he says, leaning forward to close the gap between them and meet Luke’s lips in a flutter of a kiss. When he leans back, the smile hasn’t left his face. “I’m glad I can see you like this. I like seeing your cheeks rosy and your eyes pop with the glitter on them. You’re fucking– you’re out of this world. I feel so lucky.”

_ “ Mike _ _.”_ Luke doesn’t know what to do with that. His cheeks hurt, and it takes him a minute to realize it’s because he’s smiling so hard the muscles are stuck.

Luke doesn’t deserve Michael. He’ll take him, though, but not for granted, he’ll make sure of that.

With little to no need of convincing, Luke lets Michael put the nice-smelling chapstick on him, very carefully though there’s no colour to mess up, before he takes a few steps back to admire him. Luke feels nervous, as if on stage under the spotlight, but the feeling quickly dissipates when Michael repeats the same eulogizing words over and over until Luke feels nothing but content, if a little shy at the praise.

He’s not ready for the world to see him like this yet. When the time comes, he’ll make sure to let everyone know that this is a part of him, and that it makes him feel like the man he wants to be. For now, he’s happy to just be pretty for  _ his  _ world, and be proud of himself for letting him in.

There’s nothing like being yourself for someone who will only love you for it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comments/kudos are always appreciated :)  
> as always i'm on [tumblr](https://michaelownsmyheart.tumblr.com/) if you want to come say hi!


End file.
